story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Frey (NSI)
Frey (フレイ Furei) is a bachelorette in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Frey is a shy and quiet girl on the inside. She loves her career as a violinist, and can be seen playing it at home. She lives with her parents, Heinrich and Anita, as well as her younger brother Carson. She's very harsh and does not show her true feelings, even after marriage! As the male player, his rival for Frey is Jan. If the two get married, Jan will live with Frey at Oakwood Carpenter Shop. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. Frey is available from the beginning of game, therefore she can be met right away. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. ( Female players can only see Frey's White, Purple, and Blue Flower Events a friendship event. Any information regarding him becoming lovers with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to MALE players only.) Frey's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Frey when she is at White Flower or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their house. Frey will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that she brought by. Accepting Frey's present will make her happy, and she will give the player a Schnitzel. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Frey's gift, she will be angry, and your relationship with her will go down by -1000 XP. ---- Spider Fight *Walk into Heinrich Carpenter Shop *22:00 to 00:00 *Any day of the week *Any weather *Frey at a Purple Flower or higher *The player has talked to Carson for 5 days Frey and Carson are having a quarrel when the player enters Heinrich Carpentry. Carson is glad that the player has come to visit, as he wants to tell you about it. Frey objects, as it isn't any of your business, yet Carson insists that he would like to hear the opinion of an unrelated third party. Frey thinks for a moment and agrees to tell the player about it. Frey asks what would you do if there was a really BIG SPIDER in your house!? Would you somehow get rid of it? Carson doesn't like how she asked that, as that won't allow the player to give an opinionated answer. The player is annoyed with both of them and turn to leave, but Carson asks you to stay and listen. Carson explains that there was a spider in the Carpentry today, so Frey chased it around with a broom. She says that it was on the wall, so how else was she suppose to get rid of it? Anyhow, Carson happen to come home at that moment and figured that if she left it alone, it would leave on its own; there was no need to chase it around. The spider is a living thing too! Frey says he's exaggerating about her chasing the spider around with a broom. She was only trying to exterminate that spider! Carson continues to insist that she should of left it alone. They continue to argue back and forth until they finally stop and ask the player which one of them was correct. Choice 1: Carson is right. Result: +2000 XP with Carson, -2000 XP with Frey Frey is not happy with the player's response. It is not okay for a spider to be in the house! Carson appreciates the player, and feels the matter is closed, but you don't know his older sister; he'll hear about it later. Choice 2: Frey is right. Result: +2000 XP with Frey, No change with Carson Frey is pleased, as it just confirms that any normal person would of done the same thing that she did. Carson appreciates your feedback, but he doesn't feel that his idea was wrong; even the smallest creature is important. (The player will be rewarded with a Blackberry Pie after this event is over.) Choice 3: You both are right. Result: -500 XP with Carson, -2000 XP with Frey Wait a second! Frey doesn't agree with you at all, and Carson has no use for your indecisive opinion. He apologises for the inconvenience. (Regardless of which answer has chosen, the player will wake up next morning after this event is over.) ---- Frey is in her bedroom, feverishly in search of something. The player comes in, and she asks what they want before telling them to go away; but seeing how concerned the player is, Frey explains that she lost her book. Option 1: Result: +3000 XP with Frey The player offers to help Frey and she explains that she was out by Pink Pearl Avenue and the Melusine Church, suggesting they check there. The player is prompted to manage to look around after she thanks them and locate the missing book outside. They return and she happily accepts the item, surprised that the player was able to find it so easily. She rewards them with a Blue Mist Flower, then sees them off. Option 2: Result: -3000 XP with Frey The player calls Frey irresponsible and she angrily tells them off before leaving to resume her search. ---- Do you love Frey? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Frey to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Frey anywhere before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! A cut-scene will begin where she asks the player to somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Frey will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Frey, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player then automatically returns home once this event is over, and will be rewarded with a Cobalt Stone. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Frey. She will become very sad the next time the player talks to her. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- A Date with Frey Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Frey to go on a date together. This event will happen after Frey is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Frey will come to the player's house. She was hoping that the player go on a date. Once her request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. The player will be rewarded with a Surgeonfish after this event is over. Rejecting Frey's invitation and giving her a negative response will result in losing -5000 Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and your relationship with Frey will go down by -800 XP. She will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Note: If there are more than two participants at the first Rival Event, the player must talk to each person (or one of the other participants) for about 7 days in a row, and then the event will trigger on day 8. Example: To view Jan and Frey's first rival event, the player must talk to Carson. The Shy Bully *Exit any building at Seafoam Town. It triggers in front of Oakwood Carpentry. *7:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Jan (Boy Player)/Frey (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married Jan walks up to Frey, who is taking her usual walk just outside of the tailoring shop, and greets her. He tells her she hasn't changed a bit. Angrily, Frey asks him who he is. The boy tells her his name is Jan, whom she used to play with a lot when she was little. Doesn't she remember his stylish glasses...? Frey does suddenly remember him, though she thought he was an ill-tempered little boy. Frey laughs that she thought he was a girl, and calls her silly. Before Frey can say anything, Carson walks up and demands Jan's attention. Is he the mean "kid" who punched Frey's body when she was little?! Frey goes away. Jan, taken by Frey's sudden departure, stutters a moment, then tries to remember. Jan admits that he might have done something like that in the past... Carson gets angry and tells him he's a bully and that it's all Jan fault that his sister turned into such a hostile person! When she asks for his excuse, Jan admits that young boys would tease the girls they liked, but Carson just gets more angry and tells him that that's not an excuse! Carson tells Jan that he hurt Frey's feelings and needs to make up for it. But how? Carson asks him the one thing Jan is good at, then he calls it blackmail. Note: This Event canot be triggered if the player walks from Pink Pearl Avenue to Seafoam Town. ---- Good luck, Jan! *Sunshine Apartment *11:00 to 12:00 *Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Jan (Boy Player)/Frey (Girl Player) at Blue Flower only OR the player is married *Mary at a Purple Flower or less Jan and Frey are chatting about a recent incident with Valerie when Mary joins them with some food. Frey begins eating and Mary compliments her well chosen items, then asks if there is reason for it. Frey explains that she made plans and she leaves her finish her meal in peace. Jan leaves and Mary rejoins her to ask if he's alright. Frey explains that he has began to start opening up but he still needs more time, calling Mary to recall whenever Jan is busy working he seems to handle socialising fine, but when he isn't working she finds it hard to converse with him... even after knowing him for such a long time. Frey then begins to tease Mary, then points out that he just needs more time. ---- Conversation Topics *Dolphin Town, beach *7:00 to 10:00 *Monday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Jan (Boy Player)/Frey (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married *Carson and Anita at a Blue Flower or less Once again Frey finds herself unsure of how to converse with Jan. Frey tries to get Carson to lend her a hand but he refuses, saying she has to do it herself. It would be good if she could think up some things not related to work, and he explains the vitality behind conversation between human relationships. Hearing this Jan takes off to try to think of something. Later, Mrs. Anita arrives to ask her children if Jan or Frey made any progress, then she points out that they probably lack confidence. However, Mrs. Anita has come up with a plan and she tells her daughter. It might be a little risky but Anita feels sure it will work, and Carson agrees that her mother probably knows what she is doing. ---- Words of Proposal *Exit any building at Seafoam Town. It triggers in front of Oakwood Carpentry. *7:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Jan (Boy Player)/Frey (Girl Player) at Orange Flower only OR the player is married Jan is flustered and anxious and Frey notices this, asking him if something is wrong. Jan refuses to say anything though, and she angrily tells him to stop because he has been doing really well lately, so then he hesitantly asks her to be his girlfriend. Frey happily accepts and he confesses his feelings for her. Jan admits that he might not be very dependable but he wants to stand by her side and protect her, so Jan requests that she marry him. Frey accepts and he hands over the Flower Jewel. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of their gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Jan and Frey. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Jan and Frey married, talk to Frey anywhere while she has a red plus above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. If the player agrees, Jay and Frey will gave birth to their son named Jay, which occurs another two months. ' ' Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes